


This is my Favorite Picnic Spot on the Citadel

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [20]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Non-Canon Relationship, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Basically just picnic fluff.Pairing:  Garrus Vakarian/Ashley WilliamsPrompt:  PicnicBeta by imaginary_golux





	This is my Favorite Picnic Spot on the Citadel

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognize it, I don't own it, including a paraphrase of some dialogue.

“Shepard, as a human female… no, too racist. Shepard, you’ve known Spectre Williams a long time… so have you, you idiot! Shepard, if you were going to take Ashley out on a date..? Hmm, has promise, but kind of sounds like you want a threesome.”

Behind him, Shepard coughed. “Just try something simple, Garrus. Maybe something traditionally human?”

Garrus spun around and tapped his fingers together nervously. “Oh, Shepard, I, uh, didn’t hear you come in…” His voice trailed off. “Have you been listening long?”

“Speaking as a human female,” he winced as she patted him on the shoulder, “I’d say long enough.”

***

“Where are we going, Garrus?” Ashley asked, arms crossed, flatly refusing to get in the skycar.

“A surprise! A fun surprise,” he amended. “I hope?”

She sighed. “Can’t be any worse than the last time I blindly followed instructions on the Citadel.”

Garrus shuffled his mandibles into a hurt expression. “You lump me in with Udina? You wound me, Williams.” 

With ill grace, Ashley relented, and he bowed and opened the door for her. “On second thought, I could get used to this kind of treatment,” she reconsidered. She peered out her window, watching the Presidium fade from view below her. “Garrus, where are we going?” She laughed and pretended to cling to his arm in fear, taking the chance to nuzzle against him. “This is pretty high up, even for a couple of crack snipers.”

“Don’t worry, it’s perfectly safe. Probably. Never been up here before, myself--too many regs against it.”

“What happened? Rules changed?” Ashley hopped out of the skycar, breeze fluttering through her hair, now let loose out of its military bun--one of the many perks of being a Spectre. 

“Nope,” he drawled. “Now I just don’t give a damn.” She watched as he pulled a large basket from the skycar’s trunk. The basket looked oddly familiar--was it some kind of Turian ritual she had seen in passing?

Instead, Garrus began to spread a checked blue-and-white blanket out, followed by a thick dip and crackers, some fresh fruit, bottled drinks. “Garrus, is this...is this a picnic?”

“If you mean ‘was it easy to get a spread of food that we can both eat’? then the answer is no. But if you mean ‘is this food to be consumed while sitting outdoors on a blanket’ then the answer is yes.”

“Sassy,” she teased, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his uninjured cheek. “It’s perfect, I love it, let’s eat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: after the picnic they totally spend HOURS shooting bottles, neither one willing to admit defeat.


End file.
